


THStober (One-shots)

by Fraeli_Cathlo



Category: Tell me Horoscope-sama
Genre: M/M, One Shot, THStober, debi haber hecho esto a inicios de octubre xd, desafio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraeli_Cathlo/pseuds/Fraeli_Cathlo
Summary: A veces me dan ganas de hacer el THStober pero nunca tengo tiempo en octubre, posteo cuando tenga tiempo.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	THStober (One-shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de una revelación impactante, los signos de fuego tienen una conversación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los signos de fuego tienen una conversación importante.

En los últimos meses, sus vidas habían dado un abrupto vuelco.  
Pensar en la posibilidad bastante real de que existieran amenazas a todo lo que ellos eran, a su integridad y la de sus compañeros dejaba a más de alguno despierto por las noches. Sumado a eso, estaban los conflictos internos del grupo. Desde que Géminis se había separado, y sus componentes, revelados, era difícil pensar en la confianza entre los grupos. Leo no era un signo que demostrase debilidad. Su confianza, quizá excesiva, y su personalidad extrovertida y generosa le caracterizaban. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese exento de debilidades, y en esa jornada, su secreto había sido sacado a la luz, para el horror de todos. Aquella máscara de seguridad y orgullo se había desvanecido, y para el horror de todos, el verdadero miedo les inundó al mirar a Leo.  
Su habilidad especial, aquella que por años había mantenido en secreto, había sido forzada a mostrarse, y ahora sus compañeros sufrían por ello. Leo había entrado en un trance, dejando de responder a su alrededor, mientras toda veía la confianza desvanecerse entre los signos. No se dio cuenta cuando Tauro y Aries se acercaron, inmunes al efecto de su poder, y le ayudaron. Momentos después, él junto a los otros signos de fuego se dirigieron al hogar que compartían, sin intercambiar palabra.  
Leo casi prefería que le gritaran, que le exigieran explicaciones, que lo abandonaran y se alejaran de él. Es por su bien ¿no? Por el bien de todos. Una habilidad así fuera de control solo podía significar caos y sufrimiento. Él, con un movimiento en falso, podía abrir heridas emocionales, y provocar el mayor miedo que cada uno pudiese imaginar. Vio a sus amigos, a sus colegas, estremecerse y murmurar bajo su efecto. A seres tan alegres, transformados en personas completamente distintas. Si el precio que debía pagar para proteger a sus amigos era irse, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Les haría mejor si los dejaba.  
Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.  
Al llegar a la casa, Sagitario abrió la puerta, y dejo pasar a Aries y Leo antes de cerrarla. El signo del carnero se había dedicado a guiarlo, evitando que los ojos del leonino fuesen un impedimento para avanzar. Leo sentía el aire pesado, se dirigieron a una mesa que tenían junto a la cocina, y Aries dejó a Leo sentarse ahí. Momentos después Sagitario llevó unos vasos y agua refrescante. Leo apoyó los codos en la mesa y cubrió su cara con las manos, agradeciendo en un murmuro el agua.  
Aries inició la conversación.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
Leo se tomó un minuto para responder.  
-¿Cómo se sienten ustedes?  
-Leo, cariño, nosotros queremos saber de ti.  
-¿No les preocupa lo que soy capaz de hacer? -Leo chistó, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y desconfianza, nada como su forma usual de ser. Aries suspiró.  
-Eres nuestro amigo, ¿sabes? Te hemos conocido por años--  
-Pero eso no importa, unas décadas no son nada comparado a lo que hemos vivido. Además --con su cabeza hizo un ademán hacia el arquero.-- Les he traicionado y hecho sufrir. Un amigo jamás haría eso, y no puedo permitirme cometer ese mismo error de nuevo.  
-Leo, -Sagitario intervino-- antes que tengas una idea loca como irte y desaparecer de nuestras vidas, escúchanos. -Acercó su mano al hombro del rubio, este no se movió-, Nuestra opinión de ti no ha cambiado.  
El tono del signo era neutral, no tenía la chispa optimista que le caracterizaba, pero se notaba calmado al hablar. Aries tomó su turno.  
-Ninguno de nosotros se salva de tener secretos. Incluso quienes más sinceros parecen, tienen una historia que prefieren no contar. Verdades que prefieren callar. -Se señaló a sí mismo, y soltó una pequeña risa-, Apuesto a que no tenías idea de cómo me crié, de todo aquello que hice en China. No fue la mejor forma de que conocieran esa parte de mí. Mi habilidad, mi previa identidad… Yo podría decidir en cualquier minuto controlar a todos, y salirme con la mía. Pero eso no va a ocurrir. Ese no soy yo.  
-Pero tú estás en control, yo… soy un desgraciado, un ser horrible, y un traicionero. Es mejor que yo me...  
-Leo, ¿quieres saber la verdad? --Sagitario le interrumpió.Leo hizo un ademán con la cabeza, aunque sinceramente, el otro hubiese continuado aunque Leo no respondiese-. He sabido que ocultabas algo desde la última vez que tratamos de averiguar sobre tu ojo. Sabes que no es mi intención entrometerme. Pero después de un tiempo supe lo que hacía. Hoy supe lo que se siente y aunque debo admitir que causa un horror de puta madre -hizo una pausa ante la mirada reprobatoria de Aries y continuó- Eso no te transforma en un monstruo. Sigues siendo el rubio bondadoso y generoso que siempre has sido con nosotros.  
-Seríamos un caos sin ti, admítelo Leo. -Aries sonrió un momento, y prosiguió-: ¿De verdad crees que te abandonaremos por algo así? Escucha, viejo. Somos un trío disfuncional. y podremos ser unos imbéciles con una sola neurona entre los tres. Pero nos mantenemos unidos ante todo. Como líder no puedo permitir perder a nuestro grupo y tú formas parte importante de él. ¿Cierto Sagi?  
-Por supuesto,  
-Así que, con todo lo malo que crees ver en ti, nosotros te querremos. Eres el mejor amigo que podríamos pedir.  
Leo estaba sin palabras. Era casi imposible ver a este par de signos mostrar seriedad o calma. Tenían un temperamento fuerte y tendían a exagerar todo. Sin embargo ahí estaban, insistiendo en apoyarlo. Leo podía sentir su espalda subir y bajar, con cada respiración marcada. Su mente era un vaivén de pensamientos. Insistiendo en tomar el control de su conciencia, y hacerlo decidir. ¿Y si volvía a hacerles daño? Quizá Aries era inmune, pero Sagitario y los demás no lo eran. Ya había cegado a Cáncer, y por su culpa, había ocasionado un conflicto que no se podría solucionar de un día a otro. No importan las palabras buenas. Ellos se estaban condenando al no dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, fue otro pensamiento el que tomó control cuando preguntó:  
-¿Cómo pueden vivir con esto? --Gesticuló vagamente a sí mismo y a su alrededor.- Saben que las cosas pueden empeorar. No puedo deshacer lo que ya hice.  
-No sabemos qué podemos hacer ahora. Pero encontraremos la forma de seguir, de mejorar las cosas para todos. Lo más importante es que estás con nosotros y aquí no hay nada que temer. Ni tú puedes cambiar eso.  
-¿Qué dices, Leo, aceptas?  
Leo asintió lentamente, sus ojos aún cerrados y tapados. Estiró su mano para tomar agua, que le fue entregada por Aries, sintiendo lentamente la fuerza volver a él. Era imposible sacarse de la mente todas las inseguridades que le atormentaban. Pero al menos ahora podía levantar su mirada cubierta a sus compañeros y hacerles saber que no se iría. En su corazón agradeciendo la compañía de sus compañeros de elemento. Otros podrían decir que eran unos tontos, y quizá no estaban tan equivocados, pero cuando era importante, la casa de fuego tenía una unión sin igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste mi escritura. Esto fue un impulso rápido. Pueden encontrar esta historia en wattpad también, bajo mi cuenta. Veré si es posible escribir nuevos capítulos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo remotamente relacionado a THS JAJA. Espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
